forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Master Tactician
Master Tactician or more fully Master Tactician - Magic to Aid the Art of War was a reference and spell book containing discourse on the war tactics and advice of Nicos Nathos, a mercenary commander and faithful of the Red Knight. The book also contained three spells related to that faith. Description of the Red Knight]] The military tome was bound to resemble ''The Red Book of War, a holy text of Tempus' faith. It was described as a large, one foot square book in very good condition, bound between two sheets of flat-beaten metal. The front cover was stamped with the symbol of the Red Knight. The text of the book was inscrbed on heavy parchment, in the Chessentan language, horizontally ruled and with wide margins. The primary text was written in large block letters in black ink, but two other people have since written comments, in a smaller hand, down the margins. All of the text was written The book was published some time after 1343 DR. Contents The cover page read: The first 40 pages of the book described military formations for dozens to hundreds of troops, group fighting tactics for the same, and advice for dealing with enemy war strategies. It also provided information about different humanoids' pertinent abilities and the war beasts they commanded in battle. The annotations in the margins offered strategies against specific types of humanoids or for use in different weather conditions, and were added by adventuring clerics and paladins of the Red Knight. The remainder of the pages described spells used by the Church of the Red Knight, namely: checkmate's light • know protections • telepathic aura History Master Tactician was penned in 1348 DR by Nicos Nathos, an adventuring cleric of the Red Knight. After a successful career as a mercenary commander on the Dragon Coast. Upon retiring back to his native city of Cimbar due to old age, the mercenary took to summarizing his campaigns and the tactics he'd used to achieve victory. After the death of its author in 1358 DR, it remained in the Cimbaran Temple of Tempus until a small temple of the Red Knight was built in 1359 DR. There it was used as a teaching tool for teaching tool for priests of the faith, both in war and the Red Knight's secret magic. During this time it was also available for viewing at request but was forbidden to remove without permission from the temple elder. As of Mirtul 3, 1373 DR, it had been stolen by Knight Artula Porolos, a young cleric of the Red Knight that planned to use it as a reference for her campaign to bring order to the Border Kingdoms. The Church of the Red Knight sought the book's return, but did not want her to be harmed in the process. Appendix References Category:Spellbooks Category:Books by Nicos Nathos Category:Books (in-universe) Category:Items Category:Red Knightist items Category:100-149 gold pieces Category:150-199 gold pieces Category:200-299 gold pieces Category:300-399 gold pieces Category:400-499 gold pieces Category:500-599 gold pieces Category:600-799 gold pieces